justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Swing
|artist = ft. Little Sis Nora |year = 2016 |dlc = April 28, 2017 (ZH3) June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |pictos = 68 |audio = |perf = Andrea Condorelli (P1)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=4m28s Marie Surzur (P2)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=6m2s }}"Little Swing" by featuring Little Sis Nora is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman, both of whom are in 1920s Charleston fashion. P1 P1 has black hair and a black mustache. He wears an orange beret, a purple button down shirt with a mint green bow tie and black suspenders, black pants, and black and orange oxfords. P2 P2 has short cranberry-colored bob hair. She wears a dark purple head band, a purple choker necklace, a mint green one piece playsuit with purple glitter wings on the chest, and purple heels. Her glove is also cranberry-colored. LittleSwing Coach 1.png|P1 LittleSwing Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine is in a room of curved pipelines, which are all closely bonded together. The pipes and the floor first light up to purple. Stars of the same color flash to the beat. When the pipes become multicolored, stage lights from the top corners shine towards the dancers. When the room darkens, individual pipes will flash singular colors. A distorted film-grain effect is also visible during this effect. After the gold move, the room turns gold. During the chorus, the pipes beat to the song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Open your arms and lift your right leg. littleswing gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves littleswing gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second collaboration between AronChupa and Nora Ekberg (credited as "Little Sis Nora") in the series. *'' '' is the fifth Charleston-themed routine in the series after Mugsy Baloney, We No Speak Americano, Starships (Charleston Version), and Happy (Sing Along Version). *In the loading screen, a "LITTLE SWING" sign and brick wall in background. These elements are absent from the gameplay. *In the dash.justdancenow.com files for , the Gold Moves do not have their gold outlines. **There is also no Gold Move effect.http://imgur.com/5eP1QkE Gallery Game Files Littleswing.png|''Little Swing'' Littleswing cover albumcoach.png| album coach Littleswing cover albumbkg.png| album background Littleswing banner bkg.png| menu banner littleswing map bkg.png| map background LittleSwing_BC.jpg| cover Littleswing cover 1024.png| cover LittleSwingP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar LittleSwing_avatar_golden.png|P2 s golden avatar LittleSwing_avatar_diamond.png|P2 s diamond avatar Littleswing pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots LittleSwingMenu.png|''Little Swing'' on the menu Littleswingback.png| loading screen 3Cscreencapture-1483723801867.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images jd2017 left 8.png|P1 appearing in the 8 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BLvRLZvAwES/ Behind the Scenes Newcharleston.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Littleswingback.png|Beta sign on the menu banner Others Littleswing thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Littleswing thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - Little Swing ft. Little Sis Nora - OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers Little Swing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Little Swing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ��Little Swing - AronChupa ft Little Sis Nora - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 �� Little Swing - Just Dance 2018 Little Swing - Just Dance 2019 Little Swing - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation tr:Little Swing es:Little Swing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Songs by Little Sis Nora Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Marie Surzur Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now